More
by AnonymousMiscell
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Rose left Greg Universe and fell in love with a girl instead. But that girl always wants more than what she has. Can Rose teach her how to be happy with what she has when one more mistake gets her kicked out of her own home? Can Rose teach her how to love? And as a certain blue gem boils over in a certain silver mirror, can one more mistake give her hope?
1. Ominous Explanations

**This story was requested by someone who would like to remain anonymous. But this person has been waiting for a while for this story to begin, so here you go…**

Every night there had been a painter on the beach.

No one really seems to care about what she was painting Because, of course, she never painted anything. She just stood there, daily, a paint brush dipped into a palette of red, gold, and orange paint.

This puzzled Rose Quartz to no end. She would always ask her team members what she was doing, but they never answered with anything more than a shrug.

When the human's skin started to turn bright red from sunburn, Rose decided to ask the girl herself.

This day was one they would all remember.

Neither Rose nor the girl knew what was coming.

No one knew.


	2. Waking Skies

**Remember: Will be updating these stories irregularly**

 **So if you are a fan of JAH or SMPAM you have to be patient! I am living by that new rule I posted on my profile.**

 **Anyway, this story is rated T until Chapter 6. Then it is M. Okay?**

 **Okay. ;)**

Stella

Stella had set out that morning with no intention of painting anything (as usual). She picked up her canvas, paints, and brushes and loaded them all into the van.

Her hand slipped on the car handle and she swore, while at the same time dropping her keys. Setting her coffee on the top of the car, she bent over and looked under the car for her keys.

A wad of something was then thrown at her, hitting her backside. She finished getting her keys and turned around, face dark red. "Who did that?!"

Boy's laughter followed this, then her neighbor, Kevin, stepped out of the bushes. "S-sorry, Stella." He was only three, and he kept wandering away from his house. Stella couldn't stay mad at him.

She waved goodbye to him and drove to the beach, finishing her coffee as the grey morning started to fade into a much more lovely spectrum of colors.

But not lovely enough for Stella to paint. Nothing on the Earth was lovely enough. Stella's parents didn't understand this, and were always saddened when Stella came home with a blank canvas. Stella had seen the history of her parent's computer and they had contacted many art camps…but the numbers of those weren't as numerous as the numbers of mental hospitals.

Stella did not know why were there…and she didn't exactly WANT to know.

She also didn't know why there was a fence on a section of the beach. But whoever built the fence certainly didn't want anyone inside…the purple gem-studded owl at the gate gave her the evil eye whenever she even came close.

Stella looked at the sunrise, deciding then that THAT was what she wanted to paint. So she unloaded the art supplies from her van and squeezed red, orange, yellow, and pink paints onto the palette.

But when she held up her paint brush and dipped it into the yellow, she lost her creative spark and stood there in her usual position: paint brush half dipped into palette, face blank, eyes somehow unblinking.

"Excuse me."

Stella snapped out of her trance. "Who's there!" She turned around.

But she gasped at what she saw.

The most gorgeous woman Stella had ever seen was standing behind her. Stella's fingers twitched in their black fingerless gloves, and she dropped her paint brush and palette on the ground. _OH NO GAY CRISIS MODE_ , she thought.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the woman continued, full pink lips pursing slightly, "I was just wondering what you were doing."

Stella gulped. She couldn't speak. She was bound to say something wrong and anger the woman. Instead she looked her up and down, taking in her every feature.

She was barefoot, wearing a white dress with many layers. In the middle of the dress, at her stomach, there was a small pink gem and a light pink star surrounded it. The dress was strapless, and Stella marveled at how good it looked on her. She had long light pink hair that was EXTREMELY curly, in corkscrews. She had light pink lips, very light pink skin, and the darkest and yet somehow the lightest eyes Stella had ever seen. Taking her in all at once, Stella noticed she was very big, and very pretty.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman.

Stella looked over the woman's shoulder at the fence, and as usual, the purple owl was watching her, it's light purple eyes squinted, the purple gem on it glinting in the sunrise.

"Are-are you the person that lives inside the fence…?" After that question, Stella wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

The woman covered her mouth and laughed lightly. "Of course I am! So you haven't seen me or the others before?"

Stella raised her eyebrows, confused. "Um-others…?"

The owl squawked at this. _Squawked._ Then, as Stella watched, a white glow surrounded the owl and it started to grow. The glow left, leaving a purple skinned girl with short, fluffy, silver hair.

"How did it-" Stella stuttered, speechless.

The woman stopped laughing. "So you haven't?"

Stella squinted at her, the spell now broken. "No."

"So was I a good guard dog?" the purple girl said, smiling.

"You were an owl." She said blankly. "Go back to the temple, Amethyst."

Stella watched all of this with awe and confusion as the girl turned back into an owl and flew towards the rocky cliff by the beach, the section inside the fence.

Then Stella turned back to the pink woman. "What's going on?"

The pink woman smiled. "That was Amethyst." Then the smile faded.

"What's wrong?" asked Stella.

"Why do you just stand here every day doing nothing with that tool?" she asked, gesturing to the paint brush on the ground.

Stella paused. The woman had been watching her? "The world isn't beautiful enough for my talents. It isn't worth my time."

The woman tried to appear unfazed, but Stella could see small tears forming. "What are you talking about? The Earth is beautiful. This world is full of so many- how could you?"

Stella recoiled. She was not expecting this. "I'm sorry…what did I say?"

"You said that the Earth isn't worth your time." She said, voice wavering.

Stella blushed and curled her hands into fists. She KNEW she shouldn't have said anything. So she asked the simplest question she could think of. "My name is Stella Citrine Catholicum, what's yours?"

The woman bit her lip. "Rose Quartz."

A thin girl with a white stone embedded on her forehead walked out of the fence gate then. "Rose, Amethyst told me you were talking to the-" Her voice cracked and she tripped on air when she saw Stella. Her blue eyes widened and she continued her route to Rose, standing by her side, chin lifted.

Stella was SO confused. She walked over to the girl and touched the stone on her forehead. "Is that real?" she asked, feeling around the edges, seeing if it was part of the girl.

The girl blushed azure and backed away, sheepishly fixing her coral hair into the condition it was in before she tripped. "Y-yes, it is real. We are gems."

Stella blushed in the presence of the women. They were both rather pretty, but she had to figure out what was going on before she could set any crushed on anyone. "Uh…what are gems?"

The thin girl raised a finger as though she was about to start a lecture, but Rose silenced her.

"Actually, we are the Crystal Gems, and we protect the Earth from powerful forces, such as Gem Homeworld." Her voice turned slightly annoyed when she said the last part, and the thin girl seemed to agree.

"So what do you want with me?" asked Stella.

"Oh. Um. Rose has been very interested in what you have been doing on the beach, and-"

"Well I answered her question. This Earth is not pretty enough to paint. This-" she gestured to her surroundings,"does not inspire me and I cannot use my talent on it." She looked up at the gold pink sky and said wistfully, "I want more."

The thin girl stood there, mouth wide open. Then she laughed. "TALENT? How do we know that you have talent? YOU NEVER DO anything!"

Rose stood, mouth parted slightly. Her eyes darkened at Stella. "Pearl," she said to the girl beside her, eyes not leaving Stella's face.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I need to sleep."

"What? Rose, gems don't-"

But Rose was already walking through the gate. Pear turned around and glared at Stella one last time before she hurried after Rose, locking the gate behind her.

The purple gem studded owl, Amethyst, perched on the top of the gate and gave her the evil eye again. And Stella suddenly had her inspiration.

She went back to the car, grabbed a small pencil, a clean palette, different shades of purple paint, and a small paint brush.

Then she looked at the owl and started drawing her: gem, evil eye, and all.

 **Christ, that was tiring.**

 **My fingers hurt, yet now I still want to play the Inside Out soundtrack obsessively on the piano.**

 **If you think I am going too far away from canon Rose, please tell me. PM me if you have any baby name ideas for later. Hehe.**

 **(hint hint)**

 **Also, I kinda added Lapis in this story too, and it kinda goes along with the idea of "Steven Lazuli" by Candy-Vegetto, but obviously not exactly.**

 **You should read that story too, it's pretty great.**


	3. Transmitting Thoughts

**Here you guys go!**

 **BTW, I have decided on a name for this child!**

It was an odd feeling, standing by the human girl.

She was rather cute, actually, with her red framed glasses, short brown hair, freckles, and blue eyes.

Rose couldn't believe she was feeling something for the heartless human that had dissed the planet she was living on. But humans always has this lure on Rose…she couldn't help feeling things for Stella Citrine Catholicum.

So she walked away from Pearl, who was telling Rose and Garnet something unexceptionally boring, being too consumed in talking to notice.

Rose looked out, seeing Stella standing in front of the canvas, skinny arms moving, small hand using the small painting tool.

She cleared her throat. "Miss…Catholicum?"

Stella dropped the painting tool again and looked at her with a frightened expression, like she was a child caught doing something bad.

Rose Quartz smiled. "I see you are putting that tool to good use." She stepped out of the gate and walked closer.

"Ye-yeah, I'm just painting the owl."

Rose looked at the canvas in front of Stella and gasped.

Amethyst, in owl form, was perfectly painted onto the canvas. It would have been photorealistic, but the owl's eyes were enlarged and had about a million different shades of purple in the irises. And the gemstone was perfectly round, but larger than in real life. It was darker, too, a deep purple the color of grape hard candies.

Rose stepped back and looked at Amethyst, who had changed back into her regular form and was running over to see the painting.

"Whoa, dude," Amethyst said, running her fingers through her fluffy hair. "Never thought I looked THAT good as an owl."

Rose smiled and met Stella's stormy blue eyes. "Rather impressive."

Stella blushed. "Tha-thanks. Uh, you can have it…if you want…"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I don't need that. It's a picture of Amethyst."

Amethyst snatched the painting off the easel. "Thanks girl!" She grinned, then walked back through the fence.

Rose smiled. "I find your creations very lovely, Miss Catholicum, and I would like one."

Stella blushed. "Just call me Stella." She turned back to her easel and set another canvas on it.

Rose laughed. "Alright then. Then you must call me Rose."

Stella turned back around to say goodbye, but Rose Quartz had disappeared.

Stella looked around, listening for any noise. But there was no proof that Rose had been there. Just memories, and the small feeling of emptiness.

She turned back to the blank canvas and picked up a pencil. Then she started to draw.

 **Thanks to all my supporters so far!**

 **Sorry this chapter was so short but it was way longer and more confusing before.**

 **Also, the baby's name is Terra-Li.**

 **I MAY have made a miscommunication on my last A/N, on the second chapter. This is only sort of like Steven Lazuli, only the prologue.**

 **Except Lapis steals Terra-Li for different reasons.**


	4. Stupid Friends and Looking Horrible

**Alright sorry guys here you go**

Stella finished the painting at exactly 10:00 PM, her curfew.

She looked it up and down, then turned off the flashlight she had been using, loading all her supplies and the still-drying painting back into her Chrysler Pacifica.

She whispered into the air, "Goodbye, Rose."

She maneuvered the car off the beach and onto the road, back to her home in the middle of Beach City.

She knocked on the door, and her mom answered it, her cell phone stuck in the crook of her neck,"Yes, Vidalia, I-" She stopped talking and her face turned pale. "Excuse me for a second." She hung up the phone and glared at Stella. "Stella Citrine, you better have a good excuse for staying out past curfew."

Stella smirked and threw the painting down in front of her mother. "Actually, I do."

Mrs. Catholicum's eyes widened and she picked up the painting with care. "Oh…my…"

Stella had no idea if it was a good oh my or a bad oh my, because her mother was crying. "Oh, Stella, honey."

Stella bit her lip. "Yes?"

"You are no longer in trouble. Though I was calling your friend Vidalia about helping me find you…we were worried sick…" Mrs. Catholicum turned to the stairs. "Leo? Leonardo Catholicum! Come down here now!"

Stella's father flew down the stairs. When he saw the painting he gasped. "Oh my gosh…"

Vidalia showed up in the door behind them. "She's here!" She looked at the painting. "And…she painted something! Stell, who taught you how to paint? That looks HORRIBLE!"

Stella jabbed her friend in the ribs. "That took almost all day, you piece of shi-"

Stella's mother gave her a warning look. "Language, missy."

Vidalia started laughing. "Seriously though, who is that a painting of?"

"Someone I-someone I made up. I was just, um-" Stella knew they could see right through her pathetic lie. She sighed. "Someone I met."

Vidalia whistled. "And where did you find her?"

"She was at the beach, you little shirt."

"Thank you for saying shirt, Stella." Mr. Catholicum said.

Vidalia looked down at her shirt. It was a dark green crop top with a pale yellow onion on it. "Hm. I guess my shirt IS little."

"After this dries, I'm going to give it to her."

"Even if it's twelve at night?" Vidalia jokingly asked.

"Okay, no. But in the morning."

"Time for Stella to go to bed now, Vidalia, it was a pleasure seeing you. Do you need a ride home?" Mrs. Catholicum asked.

"Dude, chill, I live literally two blocks away." Vidalia put her red leather jacket back on and waved. "See you later."

Then Vidalia turned back around and shut the door behind her.

Stella rolled her eyes and looked down at the painting. The pink lips were drawn in a flirty smirk, one that Stella hadn't seen on the woman yet, but really wished she would be able to. She smirked back, then climbed up the stairs, painting in hand.

 **Alright, you probably just died of boredom, but I needed you guys to see what life is like for Stella at home!** **J**


	5. Something You Never Thought Was Possible

**Hey! I AM SO SORRY I have not updated this fic in A MILLION YEARS! Don't worry, though, I'll be updating it more now that I'm done with JAH and SMPAM :3**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)!**

Stella woke up at 6:35 that morning to the sounds of an empty house and the smell of coffee brewing downstairs.

She breathed it in deeply and smiled.

She looked across the room at the painting of Rose. It was dry, or so it appeared.

She sat up in her bed and looked at it fully, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

 _Rose._

She grabbed a purple heart pillow and stuffed her face into it to calm down her blush.

It worked for about ten seconds.

She took the dry painting of Rose downstairs, finding a note on the counter.

 _Hi Sweetie!_

 _We'll be gone for a few days, so we made your coffee for you._

 _Don't eat too many donuts!_

 _Hope that nice lady likes her paiting!_

 _:3-Mom_

Stella chuckled, but there was something bittersweet about it.

She _hoped_ Rose liked the portrait.

She took the filled up her thermos with coffee and opened the cabinet labeled "Dry Foods", grabbing a bag of mini frosted donuts.

They were from the grocery store, not the Big Donut, but they were still good.

Stella wrapped the painting in plastic, as it was a stormy morning, and carried her breakfast (the coffee and the donuts) to the car.

When she got to the beach, it had started raining hard, the sound of the rain tapping on the glass of the window shield, once soft, now loud as a jackhammer.

She exited the car and pulled the plastic-wrapped painting out of the back, silently thanking the gods of industry for making plastic wrap a thing.

Suddenly, a whitish-blue flash emanated from the cave, and the purple, gem-studded owl, Amethyst, flew out.

"Oh, hey! Stella! You brought her painting? Take it in!" she squawked.

Stella opened the fence and stepped inside.

She walked closer to the cave.

"Whoa." she said, whistling.

It was shiny and sparkly inside.

She saw an enormous sparkly white platform in the center of the spacious area and sat down on it, looking up at a door with a star carved onto it. There were five stones on the points of the star: one pink, one white, one dark blue, one red, and one purple.

"Rose?" she asked, knocking on the door. "Are you in there?"

The door suddenly split into three pieces, outlined in reddish pink.

A tall woman with a square-like afro, dark skin, and silver visors over her eyes stepped out.

"Hello." she nodded to Stella, sort of smiling.

Then she walked onto the white platform and a white-blue pillar of light flew up around her.

When it disappeared, so had the woman.

Was that another one of Rose's friends?

How did she GET Such sexy friends?

The the door split again, though this time it split into the sections of a rose.

None other than Rose stepped out.

Stella blushed bright red."I have your-"

Rose stopped her."You must leave."

"Wh-wha-"

"I'm sorry. Thank you for the...painting, but..." Rose sighed."Look. I really want to watch you paint, I DO! But...you have dreams, and things you want and...I don't want to take that from you."

Stella crossed her arms."That's gonna be hard."

"Why?"

"You're-YOU'RE ALL I WANT!" she sputtered out.

Rose looked down at her, literal stars in her eyes.

Stella never thought such a thing was possible..

...but then, she never thiught a woman like Rose was possible, either.


End file.
